wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ashes, Ashes
This is an entry for the writing contest! Hope you enjoy! Belongs to Perilthechamp, donut steal anything! If I keep editing it over and over again, that's because Chrome's being unreasonable. I just made up these character names, if you see a page with the same name, I assure you they have no relation. ---- Possibility was supposed to be a safe place where everyone got along. Sure, it had the average city problems — homeless dragons, squabbles in the streets, stuff like that — but it was supposed to be the best town. It wasn't supposed to be a flaming wasteland. Away dragons were soaring, and the fire it was roaring. Firefighters sprayed it with water, but it didn't falter. The flames went higher and higher, and the city's dragons were everywhere. Hoses did nothing; this fire was a beast, scorching everything. Two firefighters were actually brave enough to go in, and it was Flare and Scorch. Flare was a SandWing raised by SkyWings, and Scorch was a SkyWing raised by SandWings. Both were excellent firefighters, but they had an insane rivalry that had even risen to lengths of Scorch abandoning Flare after he broke his right back leg. Flare wasn’t supposed to fight the fire, since he was still recovering from his broken leg. But he went, even though he knew it might be the death of him. Scorch and Flare raced into buildings, saving dragons and using their hoses to extinguish the fire. Flare couldn’t go as fast as Scorch, but he was filled with determination to show Scorch who was the best firefighter. Their team finally gathered up their bravery and went in, helping dragons get safely to a hospital. Even volunteers dragged garden hoses to help out, and while it didn’t do much, it warmed the firefighters’ hearts a bit. The fire was dying, and almost all dragons had been saved. Scorch rushed into the room, where a SandWing dragonet who looked suspiciously like a younger version of Flare was huddled in a corner, crying. She leaped towards the dragonet, but something twisted in her leg, and she went down. Fire lapped at her wings, and she tried to get closer to the dragonet. But when it tried to consume her, she knew she couldn’t fight it off and help the dragonet at the same time. She flipped over and rolled around, trying to get access to her hose, but it was no use. Her hose was stuck, and she couldn’t possibly get it off of herself. The world’s greatest firefighter, vanquished by a fire harming a dragonet she couldn’t save. She closed her eyes and coughed in the smoke. The fire threatened to destroy the whole room, and Scorch closed her eyes before slipping into unconsciousness while the dragonet wailed desperately. A LITTLE BIT LATER… room, and although the other firefighters, Scorch, and Flare had minimized the fire, it was still out of control in the small room. He sprayed his hose a good bit, uncovering the bodies of the dragonet who was near unconsciousness and Scorch, who could soon die from the burns on her scales and the smoke in her lungs. Flare walked slowly towards them both, before coaxing the small dragonet onto his back and picking up Scorch in his front talons, before flying off through the window he broke to get in there. Flare flew them away from the fire, finally crashing in front of the fire department, where he realized a couple of things: He and Scorch weren’t in a friendly rivalry - Scorch probably hated him. Scorch knew about his back leg being broken during the fire, but didn’t do anything. And Scorch knew about him leaving, and knew the dangers, but didn’t stop him. Flare crashed, since he could not fly with betrayal pushing down on his wings. A COUPLE MONTHS LATER… “And we’re proud to present the Dragon of the Year award to Scorch, Pyrrhia’s best firefighter!” Scorch smiled politely from her wheelchair at the crowd of dragons watching. As the medal was placed around her neck, the dragonet which Flare had saved pushed the wheelchair off of the stage and they exited the theater. “What are you gonna do with that?” The dragonet asked, as Scorch admired the medal. Scorch bit her lip. “I’m not sure,” she replied. “In fact, I’m not even the best firefighter.” The dragonet, confused, went to their house and didn’t talk about it again until morning. THE NEXT MORNING… Scorch woke up to the sound of dragons cheering at her window. The dragonet helped Scorch into her wheelchair, and right before the dragonet pushed Scorch outside, Scorch grabbed the medal - but didn’t put it on. The crowd of dragons took pictures as Scorch smiled politely again. Her mouth was starting to hurt from the excessive politely smiling, so she whispered to the dragonet, “To the graveyard.” The dragonet managed to look even more confused as Scorch was pushed to the graveyard. When the group of admirers asked her what she was doing, she said, “If they want to give the award to the best firefighter, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” That shut them up fast. Scorch passed between rows. First she saw only G’s, then only E’s. Finally, her eyes rested on Flare’s name, and she whispered to the dragonet. The dragonet pushed her so that she could lay the medal on Flare’s gravestone, and leaned forward to read the words she had memorized. Flare’s last words. I will dance in the flames to find you. And then she knew. She knew that she would rather have competition with him and for him to live than for Scorch to love him. And for him to be dead. Bye, Flare, she thought to herself. And hello grief...for the rest of my life. She remembered the day where Flare had died in the hospital, where he had asked to be cremated. She remembered her joking response. “You narrowly escape death by fire, just to be burnt?” She remembered Flare nodding, then finally saying those words that she would never forget, not even in death. I will dance in the flames to find you. How appropriate, Scorch thought. Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)